Done Deal
by Gravity Ghost Writer
Summary: Bill Cipher was gone, and the twins are back home. But when trouble arises, the twins have to travel back to Gravity Falls and face the tricky demon. Can they outwit him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper POV**

"Mabel! Stop it!" I called. My brown haired twin laughed loudly, blue braces and cheesy grin. We were back from a long summer in the crazy town of Gravity Falls, and school had just begun. It was a smelly September weekend, the first, to be exact, and it was HOT. WE were outside, me and Mabel. She held a hose on the "sprinkler" setting, and she wouldn't spraying me. On the other hand, I was hidden in the bushes trying to read a book. The house's AC was broken, so our parents were out looking for someone to fix out ventilation system.

"MABEL! Squirt me one more time, and I'll take out the big guns!" I yelled, grabbing a water gun beside me. Mabel fell backwards laughing, her chestnut hair falling in her mouth.

"Whaddya think I've been trying to get you to do this whole time, bro-bro?" she cackled. She tried pulling her thick hair out of her braces to no prevail.

I sighed and put down _The Adventure of Jack Milford _and grabbed a water pistol. She dropped her hose and grabbed a large water gun. I aimed at her, two pistols fitting loosely in my small hands. SHe dove around the house, bathing suit getting caught in the bushes.

We live in a small neighborhood in the suburbs of San Francisco. All the houses in our neighborhood have roughly one square acre of land. Our house is on Laurel Court, with a local swimming pool, tennis courts, snack area and a couple fields. Our house is periwinkle, with white shutters and some hedges lining it. In the back of our house we have a small garden, with some flowers and a couple of small vegetables. We have pear trees lining our lawn and a beautiful oak on the edge of our property.

Mabel cowered in the hedges lining the side of our house. The hose lay nearby on the ground, discarded from when she grabbed the water gun and ran. CLutching my pistol, I scavenged the bushes, only to be pelted on the back by Mabel, hiding behind our big oak tree.

"Hey Dipper! Who keeps getting shot by me? YOU! Haha!" she laughed. I got her a bunch of times while she laughed. She wore a mint bathing suit with a light teal top. Her pink flip-flops were soaked and covered in grass. I wore a pair of grey swim trunks and an orange tee-shirt, not to mention my favorite pine tree hat from the Mystery Shack, scorched and scratched from my adventures.

Wet and laughing, she ran to the back of our property. We were on the edge of our neighborhood, and a couple yards back from our garden, a steep hill curved down into a little creek. Along the way were many prickle bushes and trees, not to mention the lost soccer balls and even a plastic baby car from years passed.

Mabel tore past the edge with frightening speed. A pear tree nearly whipped off her head if she hadn't ducked and rolled to the right.

Unfortunately, she tumbled right off and down the hill, yelping as she rolled, and landed with a splash in the dirty creek.

"Mabel!" I yelled, tearing down the hill quickly. Pricker bushes snapped in my face and shrubs cut at my legs. I pushed through until I tripped, and rolled, painfully, down to the creek, where Mabel lay.

"Mabel?" I called. She was a yard away, and I scrambled over, forgetting about my aching back and bleeding face.

I flipped her over onto her back where she lay, coughing.

"Mabel?" I whispered.

"Dipper… My head hurts… I see… Tell Mom and Dad… BLEGH!" she popped to life in my arms, laughing. I rocketed back, yelling. She was rolling around, laughing like a lunatic, while I sat back, hand against my chest, heart pounding.

Then we heard our old car sputter as it plopped down the street. Our parents had told us not to go outside until they got back, and if they caught us we'd be grounded for the rest of the week, even if it was only one of us. We looked at each other and quickly got up.

Quickly racing up the hill, I tripped at the top. Mabel helped me up, and I supported her up and she scrambled over the garden fence. Sitting at the top, she helped me up, and together fell down onto a soft patch of dirt and scrambled inside.

Quickly, I raced around, and raced into the bathroom. Mabel sped into the bathroom and washed the dirt and blood off her face. I took a soft brush and raced it through my tangled hair, so it was neat as it was before. Mabel tore the brush from my hands and pulled it through her chestnut locks. Her hair poofed and frizzed violently, so she quickly tucked it into a braid. She looked good as new, minus her wet clothes. She quickly raced to our bedroom and put on a clean purple sweater with a sun wearing sunglasses and a yellow skirt. I took a washcloth and gently rubbed my face, taking extra care not to irritate the cuts. Once that was finished, I tore into my room. Mabel was trying to un-poof her hair, and yelled when I pushed her out of the doorway to get to my dresser. Pulling regular underwear and shorts from my drawer, I tossed the shirt I was wearing into my hamper and put on a new one. I peeled off the wet swim trunks and slipped on clean shorts.

Racing towards the living room, I took a running jump onto the couch, landing right on Mabel. She yelped and squirmed. When we were finally untangled, she clicked on the TV. Desperate to look natural, I scrambled for my book. The garage door groaned open, the car pulling in. I tore through the couch, the kitchen, my room. The door from our hallway to the garage creaked open, my father lumbering down the hall. I raced downstairs, ripped through the bathrooms, tore cushions off chairs and couches, checked by the computer. I finally leaped onto the couch. Then it hit me. My book was waiting outside in the dirt, under the fourth hedge to the left.

"Hello, Princess Glitter and Prince Sleuth, how are you?" My mom called us by our pet names. We both groaned. Mabel clicked on My Big Unicorn. I groaned again.

"Good news: we found a guy to do our AC. Bad news: he can't come for a week," our dad informed us. I groaned for a third time. Waddles trotted in from a nap and leapt onto the couch. I pushed him off.

"Say, Dipper, where's your book? Haven't seen ya without it!" my mom teased.

"Lost it. I'll find it," I said, thinking about Jack Milford and his crush Peggy, frozen in the middle of an expedition through a cave in Mount Everest, tucked behind a lowly shrub.

"Hey, kids! It's a letter from your Grunkle Stan! Says for us not to read, I'll give it to you." our dad called. We looked at each other. Stan had said he would correspond unless there was an issue. We both ran into the kitchen. He handed us the letter, and I tore it open, both of us reading.

_Dear Kids,_

_This'll be short and sweet. Bill Cipher's back. We need you. Tell your parents that you'll take the train in, and that there's a job expo and I need more than Soos and Wendy. Stanley's death is still hidden, and he's headed back into the portal to find Bill's source. He might be able to extinguish him for good. McGucket is still a looney mess, but he's getting better. Good luck!_

_Yours,_

_Grunkle Stan_

"Mom," I said, "We're going to Gravity Falls."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mabel's POV**

The train bumped along, sending us up into the air then down. The car was crowded, filled with travellers, most on their way to Portland. I sat at the window, staring out. Waddles slept soundly in the middle, and Dipper sat solemnly on the aisle seat.

The blue plastic seats had an uncomfortable foam. It smelled like baloney and smoke, and our luggage was tucked beneath our seats. Dipper was staring at a map, breathing heavily through his nose. Grabbing his carry-on bag (Which he hadn't cleaned out and still contained his stuff from the trip back from Gravity Falls) he dug through it, plopping stuff beside him. He finally pulled a small parcel out, wrapped in brown paper with a small piece of white yarn. Tucking his stuff back into his satchel, he tore open the paper.

Three identical red books were piled on his lap, the only difference being their content. A gold six-fingered hand was on each, and a number 1-3 as well. He looked at me and gave me a quick nod.

Last summer, we found out our Grunkle had a brother, our Grandpa Stanley who we had never been informed about. He was supposed to have died in a car crash years ago, but actually went into a portal to stop a dream demon, Bill Cipher, from exploding the universe or something. While inside, some gizmo went bonkers and crashed, sealing the portal, until our Grunkle Stan fixed the portal (almost breaking the world) and Stanley emerged. He gave Dipper the journals as a gift, because Dipper was a mystery hunter and young enough to finish his works.

Dipper flipped through the books, each in worse and worse shape. The first one was a bit more rough and torn, very dusty. Number two was in perfect shape, because our rival Gideon kept it clean and tidy. The third was torn a whole heck of a lot from being hidden underground for like, ever. Together they opened the portal. We had left without a trace of Bill, but now he was back, according to Stan. It wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Next Stop: Medford. Next Stop: Medford," an automated voice called over a loudspeaker. I woke Waddles and gathered my stuff; we would be taking a bus from Medford to Gravity Falls. Dipper clutched the journals and grabbed his luggage. I sighed and stood. The train skidded to a stop at a sketchy station. We exited, literally the only ones coming off the train in the small city. As the train sped away, we walked away and quietly moved towards the stairs. Waddles struggled, trying to eat an abandoned corndog. I shuddered at the graffiti, and this place seemed deserted. Dipper grabbed my hand and tugged me up the stairs, anxious to get out.

The stairs were sticky. Waiting at the top were people, hours in advance to make their break out of Medford. From the train station, the city looked pretty, but Dipper pulled me away. We trotted down into the parking lot. Dipper frowned and checked his watch.

"We have three hours 'til our bus comes. Might as well head to the stop and see where we can go from there," He said, stretching from the three hour trip. The bus from Medford to Gravity Falls was one hour, so we hiked over to the downtown area.

"It should stop right in front of this sci-fi comic book store in two and a half hours. Here, let's go inside this toy store," Dipper said, pulling me down a couple store fronts to _McDelly's Toy Town. _I raced in. Waddles snorted behind me, surprisingly not causing any trouble. I raced through the toys and turned them all on and laughed and played. Parents gave me a look and walked away, pulling their children along. Dipper rolled his eyes, when suddenly he stopped. He dragged me out of the store just in time for me to see Gabe, my excrush, holding a puppet show. He dragged me down the block to where the bus wait.

"C'mon!" He said.

. . .

We arrived at the Mystery Shack at 5 p.m. after a smelly bus ride. We looked around. The place hadn't changed. Stsn was schmoozing customers, Wendy was sitting at the register, and Soos swept the floors, fixing shelves as he went.

"Do we still count as employees?" I whispered. Dipper shrugged

"Probably. This is under special circumstances anyway," he said, using his president's key to let us in. We trotted into the back room. Dipper started to go into the shack when I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, leaping up the stair to the attic. I creaked open the door… and the room was the same. I laughed and leapt onto my bed. Dipper shook his head and went downstairs. I heard him and Wendy laughing a couple minutes later, and then Soos. I would've gone down just then when a cackling voice filled my ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" it yelled. I looked around. Finally I saw it- a triangle out my window.

"Triangle dude! Bill!" I yelled, pointing at him. He appeared fully, sitting casually on Dipper's bed. Everything around us turned grey, and he leaned back, his cane resting on the edge of the bed.

"You've returned, Shooting Star," he laughed. I gave him a dirty look and turned away.

"I thought you would, after I scared that hooligan giving tours," he said, gesturing out the window to Stan.

"We defeated you! It's never gonna work, triangle!" I yelled. He cackled again.

"I don't want to hurt you. Hey, I wanna help! I know what Pine Tree want. I really do know. I can get it for you, really. He wants secrets and knowledge. I can give him that. YOU can give him that. And I know YOU want to make him happy. You want them ALL to be happy. We'll do that one step at a time. I just need a favor. An easy, easy favor! All I need is for you to sign this paper," He said, conjuring a piece of parchment, surrounded in blue fire. He gave me a pen. I tried to read the paper, but to no prevail, for it was written in a code I couldn't seem to cipher.

"What does it say?" I asked, reaching cautiously for the pen.

"Oh, it's a petition for the government of the Mindscape! It'll let me get my own body!" He said. I grabbed the pen and scribbled down my name. There were no other names on the list.

Bill reached for the pen. I gripped it and reached over. We both held the pen, his cold black finger gently brushing mine. I gagged, but before I knew it, he had yanking me from my body. I went swirling from existence and before I knew it, I was a ghost. It was cold and strange. Bill got up and cackled, stumbling towards me.

"You lied to me!" I said. He just laughed.

"You signed the paper!" he replied. Stretching out my arms and legs, he got a good look at my body and how it worked. "Even better than ol' Pine Tree's! Except… where is all this _glitter _coming from? And I feel like my body is made of caffeine and cotton candy! Eugh!" He observed.

"Well, I signed that paper. Can you tell me what it really says?" I asked, floating gently nearby.

"Well, Shooting Star, your signature IS going to let me get a body, but it ALSO was a contract that gives me the rights to your body as long as I choose or as long as your mortal body stays alive," He explained. I put my hands over my mouth.

"You little-" I began, but he flopped down the stair, loud thuds every way.

I had to reach Dipper. He had explained that the only way someone could see me is if I had a vessel… I didn't have Bill's tricks. I needed to get to Dipper before Bill did something awful. I flew down through the floorboards. Dipper was kneeling on the ground, flipping through his books. Grunkle Stan stood nearby, anxiously. Soos continued to fix a shelf, and Wendy just kept flipping through _Avoid Eye Contact Weekly. _I started pounding on Dipper's back, but to no prevail. He couldn't see me.

"Dipper! Brother! I am taking your books for a reason I can't think of!" He cackled, and swept up the books and ran.

"What was THAT?" Stan said, staring at him oddly.

"I think I know…" Dipper said, "That was Mabill. The real Mabel is right next to me. I can feel it in my bones…" I looked at the ground. Once I got a vessel, it was go time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper POV**

After working for a day or two and pretending I was oblivious to Bill's trickery, I was able to formulate a plan. It was as clever as possible, simply find a loophole in whatever Mabel did. She was able to find a sock puppet to inhabit temporarily. We were in Soos's break room, where the body switching carpet used to be.

"Pine- I mean, Dippy! Do- do I call you that?" Mabill said, rushing into the room. He rushed into the room, clutching a backpack, obviously with the books.

"Dipper," I said, "what is it, 'Mabel'?" I asked, as naturally as possible. He cackled.

"I'm going to see Grunk's portal! Be right back!" He laughed. I bit my lip. Wendy got up from the couch. Grunkle Stan cursed gently under his breath. Mabel slowly came out of the closet. Soos munched on some Panther Puffs.

"He's going in. We are, too," I muttered.

. . .

After racing to the gift shop, we saw the vending machine door ajar. The elevator was whipping down. It was a dangerous jump, but we couldn't wait to stop Bill. I grabbed my packed emergency backpack from behind the counter. Soos grabbed his tool-belt and kit, slipping that into a knapsack. Wendy grabbed some batteries, a flashlight and a couple emergency flip-phones.

I quietly leaped across the short length. The lantern was gone, so I grabbed a pipe on the far wall and slowly inched down. Stan stayed up, to make our little disappearance look like a quick visit somewhere else. Soos slid down after me. Wendy followed, latching on by her leather belt, being extra careful. Stan closed the door to the bunker, and we were blanketed in darkness. I continued at the same pace. Soos stopped us, and pulled a flashlight from his belt. Flicking it on, he put it in his belt, facing down, so I could see below me. Nothing but wires and piping. Past that, only darkness. Wendy also turned on a flashlight. We were all bathed in a greenish glow, and we all remained perfectly silent, except for the occasional grunt and squeak from hitting something.

Gears grinded below me. I whipped my head down. I saw the metal rope pulling the elevator moving. Looking up, I could see the top of the shaft, bathed in the yellow light peeking through from behind the vending machine. It was close, no space for one, let alone four humans, at the natural stopping place at the top of the shaft.

"Crud," I muttered. The elevator slowly rolled into sight. I slid down until my feet were firm on it. We were about twenty minutes from uncomfortableness, and thirty from death by squish.

Soos landed. Wendy hopped down at the same time. Clicking on a flashlight each, we all scanned the top for a control panel. Soos checked the walls and the ceiling we were slowly closing in on.

Fifteen minutes.

I saw a small trap door, obviously leading to inside the elevator. It had a padlock with a four-letter word code. I called out. Wendy came to my side, but Soos remained scanning the walls, for an easier route.

Ten minutes to uncomfortableness. Twenty to death.

Surprisingly calm, I pulled the President's key from my pack and jammed it into the lock. Nothing. We need a code. I pulled out my cryptology book.

"Drat," I murmured, "It says here there are 450 thousand words that have four letters, not including names or proper nouns! We don't have that much time!"

Five minutes.

Thinking, I sat back. Wendy began trying words, to no prevail.

_Think, Dipper, think! What would Stan put as his code? _I wracked my brain. What would a self-centered con-man with no empathy for other human or non-human creatures feelings?

One minute.

Something clicked. With a yelp, I pushed her away. Soos turned. I put in the code. The lock clicked. I felt the ceiling pushing on me.

"Get in! Soos first, because he'll get squished first! Then Wendy, then me. I'm last, I'm the smallest!" I cried, flipping open the little door.

Soos got in with a surprising amount of ease. Wendy followed. My back was being pushed down.b I started to go in. The ceiling forced me onto my stomach, and I had to squirm to the door. My abdomen hung over the edge. Soos and Wendy reached and grabbed my hands, pulling me into the rickety old metal cage.

My legs were stuck, too tight between the ceiling and the elevator. My friends tugged and tugged. My legs began to hurt from the extreme pressure. Grunting, I slid myself forward with all my might, slamming me into the elevator. The trap door closed.

Gasping for breath and groaning, we all sat, tired and uncomfortable. Soos got his act together first and pressed the down button. Slowly getting up, I rubbed my legs and groaned.

"So… What was the code, anyway?" Wendy asked, taking off her flannel and tying it around her waist. Her white tank was a little dirty and torn.

"Think about it- old man who only loves himself and has no empathy whatsoever for other beings- what was the code?" I said. Wendy looked slightly towards the ground, then began to laugh.

"Of course! The code was "STAN"!" She exclaimed. We high-fived, but the elevator ended with a klunk at the bottom. The metal gate slid open with a creak, but we continued to inch forward. Bill stood before the powered portal, debris and other loose things being sucked it.

"Once these journals get sucked in, Pine Tree'll be done for once and for all" He cackled. He went to toss the books.

"Not so fast!" I called, "We've figured out your tricks! You stop now or Mabel will shut it off forever!"

"Not too hasty, Dippy! What about good ol' Grandpa Stanley?" he cackled. I ran forward, but he tossed all three books towards the portal, and they were sucked away. Tackling him to the ground, he squirmed free of my grip and leaped away, unluckily towards the portal. Cackling at first, he realized he was being sucked away. Yelling and grabbing at anything to pull himself down, he was soon spiralling into the depths of the mysterious portal.

"We have to get in!" Wendy yelled over the loud humming of the machine. I nodded. She stealthily leapt forward, dodging flying debris. Soon she was beside me.

Soos scooted behind her, getting hit multiple times by flying objects. He finally reached my side. We linked arms. I could feel Mabel next to me. Breathing heavily, we all leaped. The portal sucked us in.

. . .

I felt myself spreading apart, particle by particle. I still felt myself attached to my friends, but I felt so spread out, like a million little pieces, not one. I spiraled, twisted, flattened, grew, squished, and swirled. I felt the dizziness of nausea and buckled over, but nothing happened. Time seemed to disappear. My eyes and mouth were clenched shut. I realized I hadn't breathed in minutes, but I didn't feel the aching need for oxygen. I tensely began to peel open my eyelids and mouth. I went to take a breath. No air. Nothing filled my mouth but a strange warm sensation. What I saw frightened me.

I saw everything and nothing. When I looked, it all seemed gray, but image flashed in my mind. The past, the future, the present. It was so loud in my brain it felt like it was being displayed before me. Children playing. Bombs crashing. Eyes watching. Lakes drying. Dinosaurs. Aliens. Planets. Rocks. Stars. Black holes. I was seasick and disoriented. Looking to my left, I saw Soos, eyes half closed, wiggling everywhere. My right, Wendy's eyes looked forward fiercely. She panted heavily.

"Soos? Wendy?" I called. The sound didn't seem to travel, but Wendy looked over to me. Soos let go and began to drift. She pulled me in close. The extreme knowledge hurt. The simple affection was consoling and familiar. She had obviously seen what I had seen. Soos was drifting back. His eyes were open and fierce, like Wendy's. I assumed I was like that too. He wrapped his arms around the both of us. I felt like a unit, together as one. A bright light flashed before my eyes, and I felt a firm force beneath me.

We all let go of each other. Wendy rolled onto her back and looked despairingly at the grey sky. I buckled over and puked. Soos was nauseated and disoriented. Looking up, I wiped my face with my arm. It was Gravity Falls… but something was off.

"Where are the people?" Soos whispered. It was gloomy. Then I knew


End file.
